The Awesome Life Of Spotu and Skye
by WeepingWillow1998
Summary: This is a story me and my friend captainrexbest35 are doing together. hope you enjoy!
1. Quay, Spotu and Skye

Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the star wars the clone wars characters I don't even own the OCs of my friend I only own Skye. Now, Onto the awesomeness!

Me and my friend Spottedpelt Turner were chilling in a lounge when her annoying boyfriend came in. I should say now I hate his guts, so I changed to my kitten form Sly there's a reason I'm called that and here it is: My first name is Sly because I'm slick and sly and my last name is Jackson because once I got lost in my kitten form and a family with the last name of Jackson found me – direct descendents of president Andrew Jackson I might add – Anyway! He's allergic to cats so he went into a sneezing fit. Spotu glared at me until I changed to my puppy form Eternity Rayne. Then I snickered realizing Quay was still sneezing.

Quay is really tall with black short cut hair, he has brown eyes, is tan and leads the 562nd legion. Spotu or Spottedpelt Turner is from the planet Dominia, she is a Winx fairy but doesn't show her wings very often. She is the healer of the legion, and she has long, black flowing hair that comes down past her shoulders.

Im tall with black long hair and the tips are rave-like highlites. Normally my hair would be poofed up but sometimes I will flat iron it. Im very pale and wear different color contacts daily. My puppy form is brown and black with sandy white paws. The theoretical name is Dyre Wolf. My kitten form is a snow leopard typed cat with silvery-grey fur and deep grey circles. I have a long tail with a white tip. On the ship I'm a known troublemaker.

Spotu soon followed me into being a pup. "Wow my girlfriend is a pup," Quay said astonished. Then he called Coco in.

" Hey Coco." Spotu said cheerfully.

" Hello General. Need something Captain? I need to get back to my patients." Coco said with a sharp salute. He was currently housing three troopers with injuries from the last battle and Rocket.

Rocket was suffering from a very very very rare condition which turned muscle into bone. His best friend, Speed, was there with him. The condition had already spread through his entire back. Coco and Spotu were doing their very best to help him, but even Spotu's magic wasn't strong enough to reverse the painful condition.

* * *

A/N: There will be more discriptions as we go along with the story. Updates will not be frequent but keep your eyes open for them. ~Willow


	2. Chapter 2

Me: My good Friend Rain will be doing the disclaimer today. Rain?

Rain: Skye Does Not Own any Star Wars the Clone Wars Characters or Does She own the OCs Mentioned. She only owns herself so far

Me: Thankies! Now on with the story!

* * *

Coco is tall; blonde, has grey eyes, and is the ships medic. I friggin love the guy but not enough to date him or anything.

In response Quay handed me to him then coco asked "Why puppies Sir?"

Spotu answered simply "Skye will kill him otherwise," she said eyeing me. I grinned and nuzzled into Coco's arms. Coco sat down the layed back yawning. I cuddled under Coco's shirt comfortably falling asleep easily.

I slept before a derp named Spotu woke me up. I tried to bite her but I ended up biting quay instead – which I was perfectly fine with – I just sat back and drank his blood falling back asleep. I drank him almost dry. He had to go to Coric's office for blood transfusions.

* * *

Drum roll please! Onto Coric *still drum rolling* you can stop now _ *stops* Thank you, Coric is kind of short and pudgy. I hate him and you'll find out why later. Anyway as I said.

* * *

I was blushing at what I did because I've never done that before where I almost kill a person during feeding. It's wrong! Inhumane! And worst yet it could make me immortal and merciless. . . Good Jeebus I got to be more careful considering that was only my 3rd human feeding. I used to live on animal blood before I came aboard the 562nd. It's scary to feed from something but not killing it. I was allowed to murder animal in the depths of the forest because I was viewed as a predator. A lone wolf with venom coated fangs. My venom was strong enough to kill a wooly mammoth with a single bite and it would ensure if I was shooed away they would die a painful death. In the last few years though my venom has dimmed into endorphins, so now when I bite someone instead of pain they receive pleasure and highness. At least Quay will be happy and not in gut-wrenching pain when he wakes up.

I buried myself in Coco's lap whining and he petted me comfortingly, but in reality he was laughing or trying not to. I sighed and jumped from his lap and ran away getting myself lost as I hadn't been on the ship long. I stayed hidden, and waited for somebody to find me.

* * *

A/N: The First Few Chapters Will be up very quickly because I do this for a school project and I'm looking at least 1 chappie a week after I put up the other chapters I have written.


End file.
